Christie Monteiro: More Than Meets The Eye
by JunKing
Summary: A dark stormy night... Christie stands alone in the cold rain holding but a single piece of paper. Her master Eddy, has fled. Men have come after her on this very night, ready to do anything it takes to kill Eddy, even if it means Christie must die...
1. A Dark, Stormy Night

Christie Monteiro: More Than What Meets The Eye

Thunder breaking thru my ears, making my body quiver as it's roar called out for my demise. I stand with the letter still in hand, Eddy my master is gone. "Those responsible for my father's death must pay." Rain pouring down on to me in masses of unforgiving coldness. Men are surrounding me; they too are beckoning for me.

"Girl, where is Eddy Gordo?! He must accept his fate now!" I stand perplexed as to what they think that they will get from me. It's difficult to see their hooded faces, the rain blinding me, constantly hitting my eyes. The water travels down my blue jean shorts, God does that feel disgusting. My white t-shirt sticking to my skin. It's a good thing that I'm wearing a bra, otherwise my nipples would stick out due to the icy coldness. Standing outside of the dojo where Eddy was supposed to meet me, I look on to the five men now getting closer to me.

"Tell us where he is, or your life is gonna get cut short! We know that you are hiding him, only he would do such a cowardly thing! Be a good girl and reveal him to us!" I stand firm; who do they think they are? I call out to them over the outcries of the dark night sky.

"I too, know nothing of Eddy's whereabouts. Now leave this place!" The men obviously appear upset at my words. They start to get a little bit closer and I hear one of them say "Then I guess we'll have to leave after we have a treat…" He reached forward thru the rain and planted his hand on my shoulder. Time to show them what Eddy taught me.

I grab his arm and put my other arm underneath his other arm. I flipped him into a sort of cartwheel of which he landed on his side. The other four began to throw punches and kicks at me. I grabbed one of the thug's kicks and held it under my arm, as I swung my other arm across his face. Somebody kicked me in the back of my knee and I collapsed forward onto the flooded pavement next to the steel mailbox. I thought quickly and kicked the wooden post of the mailbox as hard as I could. It shattered and fell down next to me. With one hand, I lifted myself up into a handstand and kicked the nearest guy's face. After landing on my feet, I grabbed the mailbox like a baseball bat and smashed it in half over his head. Out cold.

One of the others swung at me and I quickly sat down into my Negativa stance. From there, I used a slippery kick which spun him in full 360's before he landed on his shoulder. He somehow found the courage to get back up, but he hadn't a chance against my fury. I picked myself up into a headstand, using both hands to support my body weight, and used my helicopter kicks. I could feel my legs hitting his mass, a slight pain developing in my calf muscles. He fell back down into a puddle, sending water splashing up into the already wet air. I stand in my stance, being careful not to slip on anything as I did so. _Weren't there FIVE guys?_ I thought to myself. My question was rudely answered as I felt the rough and callous hands of the man pulling my hair. He's attempting to throw my down on my back, but while he is pulling me down, I arch my back and do a handstand. It wasn't long before he hit the floor after I had kicked his face.

Jumping back to my feet, I look around and make sure that no one else was still trying to attack me. One by one, some of the men arose. After yelling obscenities to me, they hurried over to the other two men and threw them over their shoulders. As they give me their last glance, one of the men yells "This isn't over yet chick!" I respond by flicking the finger and yelling right back at them as they run away. I stand alone, heart pounding, rain barreling down on my body.

I look over to the now broken mail box and notice that I had missed an envelope. "Crap!" I yell as I run over to it, trying desperately to reach it before all of the ink was drenched away. I pick it up and run towards the glass dojo door. Sliding it open and jumping in as fast as I could, bringing the night storm halfway inside with me. Mud on the carpet was the least of my worries right now however. I rip the envelope open and pull out the paper carefully. It's an advertisement for an upcoming martial arts tournament, called The King Of Iron Fist Tournament 4. I recall that Eddy had participated in the last one. Maybe if I enter this one, I can pick up some hints as to his whereabouts.

With eager excitement and anticipation, I ran down the spiral staircase which led to the lower floor. After grabbing a soft yellow towel off of one of the mahogany railings, I ran over to the black phone and picked it up. Trying to decipher the number as best as I could, I began to dial it. The connection rang solemnly. "…Yeah hello? I just got an ad for the Iron Fist Tournament…this is the right number?....YES!!!! Okay, I'd like to participate….my name?.. It's Christie Monteiro."

Author's Note: Okay that's it for now. I wanted to dedicate a serious story to Christie and I hope my efforts pay off. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Enter The Iron Fist

Enter The Iron Fist

I sit patiently on my flight as it heads towards Japan. I never realized just how long it would take to get from Brazil to Japan. It's excruciatingly boring!!! Sitting in this seat, I continue to readjust my pants. I'm wearing red jean shorts with a tight white t-shirt. My black arm-bands feel almost as if they are trying to trap my wrists. I know that this is just because I am nervous. I keep crossing my feet, my black sneakers almost fighting with each other. The flight attendant politely serves me the Diet Coke that I had asked for. After thanking her, I take a sip of the almost stale tasting fluid. If I could open the window, I would pour it right on out on to some poor unsuspecting person basking in the sunlight. That thought had me laughing to myself as I imagined several different persons being splashed upon and cursing up to the sky. After I finish laughing, I reach up to my chest and clutch my necklace. It was a red butterfly necklace that Eddy had given to me a few weeks ago. I wear it a lot and now my desire to find Eddy has increased.

A couple of minutes later, I feel a thump in the back of my seat. Then another, and yet another. I turn around to see a little Brazilian boy. "Could you please stop that? Thank you." I say to him politely. He smiles at me and nods. I love kids. Suddenly, I feel the thumping again. I turn around and smile, but almost as a warning. He smiles back and stops. Then I feel it again. "Alright, let me tell you something." I say as I unbuckle my seat belt and turn around to face him, his mother fast asleep in the seat next to him. He smiles and comments "You look like this girl I saw in Playboy before." I cringe at the thought and smile at him while saying "Oh is THAT so?" I laugh to myself as I turn around and reach into my purse on the next seat. I remove a rubber band and grin as I turn around again. Quickly, I position it above his arm and release my fingers, letting the rubber band go SNAP! on his skin. He cries out and wakes up his mother. He points to me and I just politely wave to her. She eyes me down and acts as if I did something.

I turn around and laugh silently to myself. Once his mother had fallen asleep again, the kid started to kick my chair. I spin around with my drink in hand and splash it into his unsuspecting face. He looks at me shockingly as I smile and say "This is gonna be one LONG flight for you if you keep it up." He pouts and I turn around, refastening my seatbelt. Brat. I take it back, I don't like kids. Annoyingly, I grab a black hair scrungie out of my purse and use it to tie my hair back into a tight ponytail, letting a little bit of my hair hang down my right cheek. When the flight attendant comes back down the aisle, I ask her how much longer it will be until we reach Japan. "About three more hours miss." She replies. I smile at her and once she walks away, I roll my eyes. This is torture, but if it's gonna help me find Eddy, then Amen.

Later…

Praise the lord! I'm now starting to grab my bags out from the compartment above my head and I can't wait to get off this plane. After tauntingly smiling to the discouraged little boy behind me, I begin to walk down the aisle to exit the plane. I walk down the stair case, watching my step so as not to trip. Upon reaching the inside of the airport, I quickly ran over to a payphone. It wasn't long after that a yellow taxi cab had pulled over next to me at the entrance. After the man eagerly took my bags and put them into the trunk, I said "Could you take me to the Mishsima Grand Hotel please?" He smiles while opening my door for me and said "Honey, I'll take you half way across the world if you asked." I smile politely and wait patiently for him to enter the driver's side of the car. It took him a very short while and soon we were on our way.

An hour later…

We pull up to the entrance of the hotel. It looks illustriously perfect. Along the way, I had told the driver that I was participating in the tournament. Now, I attempted to give him the money for my ride and he said " No, it's on me. Just having you in my presence was payment enough. Good luck with the tournament. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." I smiled and recoiled my hand while saying "Why thank you. Such a gentleman." He blushed and waved goodbye to me as the bell hop and I entered the building. I walk inside and I almost drop dead. This place is beautiful! Every detail was perfect in here. From the marble floor, to the ivory hand crafted stair cases, this place was deluxe in every way. I walk over to the receptionist and ask him for my room key. He takes my name and asks me to sign a sheet affirming my participation in the tournament. As I read the contract, I playfully tap the pen against the marble countertop. Then, I sign it.

After handing me my room key, I follow the bell hop up to my room. The poor man tries not to show any pain as he hauls my bags over his shoulders while waiting for the elevator to open. Once inside, he slowly put the bags down. " So, you're going to be fighting in this year's tournament?" I look over to him and reply "Yes, I'm looking for someone. Someone special." He nods as the elevator opens, leading the way to my room. He stopped about four doors down on the right side and said "This is it." I used the key to open the door myself. I open the door wide for him and tell him "You can just put the bags down on the bed, thanks." He sighed with relief as he placed the bags down on the large bed, turning to me expecting a tip. I gave him a little something for his troubles and said goodbye as he left the room. "I hope you find who you're looking for Miss Monteiro." I thank him as he closes the door.

Once I'm sure that he's out of earshot, I scream and run around the room. It's gorgeous. The lilac bed sheets seemed to cry out to me. I was pretty tired, so I pushed the bags off of the bed and kicked my sneakers off as I collapsed backwards on to the bed. Suddenly, I heard the mail shoot move. I observed a white envelope fall thru as I sat up on the bed. Wondering what it was, I picked it up and began to tear it open. After pulling the white paper out from the envelope, I began to read it. It read " Dear Participant, we hope that you have had a pleasant trip arriving here in Japan. This is to announce that tomorrow night at precisely 7:30, there will be a banquet held in honor of the tournament. If you need anything at all, feel free to call up the front office. The cafeteria is open to midnight every night. Help yourself to the fine foods at our expense. Also, you are free to use our training facilities downstairs. Enjoy your stay here at the Mishima Grand Hotel. Sincerely, Mr. Heihachi Mishima."

I toss the letter upon the elegantly carved bedstand next to the bed. I just need to nap a while first. I fall down on to the bed again and whisper "Just a little while…" to myself.

Later…

I wake up to pitched blackness. "God, what time is it?!" I cry out as I sit up on the bed. I look over to the alarm clock and it's bright red numbers red 9:13. I flicked on the light and slowly rose off the bed. After stretching out a bit, I walked over to my bags on the floor and picked out something to wear as I felt hungry. I wasn't about to go downstairs in public wearing this. I pulled the black scrungie out of my hair and shook my head back and forth, letting my burgundy colored hair flow freely. I pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a green silk dress shirt. After finding my sandals, I began to change. After I was finished changing, I took out my toothbrush and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth to rid that morning breath that I now had. After finishing, I picked up my comb from one of the bags and brushed my hair. "Okay, I'm ready." I said as I grabbed my room key and left the room.

Instead of taking the elevator, I decided to take the stairs. I'll take any extra exercise that I can get. Soon, I found myself standing in front of a woman at the cafeteria counter. "Can I help you hun?" I smiled and replied "Yes, may I get a steak with a side of salad please?" She nodded and called out the order to the chef in the back room. I sighed and leaned back against the golden railing behind me. My eyes strayed around the cafeteria to catch a glimpse of any other fighters. Only a few people were sitting in the large area. All of them spaced apart from each other. One man that I saw almost had me burst of laughing for his blonde hair was gelled straight up into some kind of Mohawk. He nodded to me and I nodded back. I scanned the room further and spotted a two Chinese girls who looked to be around my age. One of them was wearing a short pink dress and had black hair captured in pig tails. The other girl had auburn colored hair and was wearing a bright orange tank top with a pair of blue jeans. They were both sitting together laughing and eating their food. I decided that I wanted to sit with them.

Soon thereafter, the kind woman handed me a tray with my order on it. I thanked her and walked over to the two friendly faces. "Hello. May I sit here with you?" I asked shyly. They both smiled and said sure. I anxiously took a seat and began to cut into my steak. "So you're a newcomer right? What's your name?" The pig tail haired girl asked me. "Oh my name is Christie Monteiro. It's nice to meet you." I said as I dropped my fork and extended my hand to shake both of their hands. "My name is Ling Xiaoyu." The pig tail haired girl told me as she shook my hand. I moved my hand over to the other girl who smiled kindly and said "Hi. My name is Miharu Hirano." We began to talk for awhile, actually becoming good friends as we did so.

"So what's your reason for entering the tournament?" Xiaoyu asked me. "I came to look for a man named Eddy Gordo. Have you by chance seen him?!" The two girls looked at each other and then back to me while shaking their heads. I exhaled in disappointment. "What are your reasons for entering?" I asked my two new friends. Ling Xiaoyu was the first to speak. "I'm also looking for someone. His name is Jin Kazama. I heard that he might have entered the tournament as well." I nodded and then looked to Miharu. "I'm helping Xiao look for Jin and I also am a newcomer. I wanted to test my skills which I learned from Xiao." I smiled at my friends and we continued to talk as we ate together.

Soon, we finished and I decided that I wanted to explore this hotel a little more. Xiaoyu and Miharu said that they were tired and were thinking of sleeping. I smiled and said that it was nice to meet them and that I would see them tomorrow. We then parted ways as I began to walk around and take in all of the glorious sights. " This is really a nice place…" I couldn't take my mind off of Eddy, for I was actually wandering around in search of him. With no luck, I then went back up to my lush and plush room. Tomorrow's going to be a big day. I should try and sleep so I can search for Eddy again.

Author's Note: That's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to know if anybody is actually reading this.


	3. Another Day

Chapter 3: Another Day

I woke up to the sun shining brightly into my room. Yawning, I sat up and smiled.

"I hope today is the day that I find Eddy." I managed to say as I slipped out of bed. I wore my favorite silk nightgown and my fuzzy pink slippers. As Eddy would say, 'How Chrisy of you.' Being 'Chrisy' basically refers to my childhood. If I acted a certain way, then people would call me Chrisy to call me immature. Oh well! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I put on a casual outfit for the day. I wore a black t-shirt that ended just under my ribcage with my favorite pin striped black pants. After putting on a fashionable black belt, I walked towards the door as I tied my long brown hair into a low ponytail.

As soon as I walked out of my room, I turned around and locked the door. Suddenly, I felt like somebody was behind me. Instead of attacking like I normally would, I turned around to see who it was. I was met face to face (or chest) with the fighter named Craig Marduk. Quickly, I looked up and into his eyes. Inside, I felt a bit nervous as to what he wanted, so I hid it with my trademark 'Glamour Smile'.

"Why hello there, Mr. Marduk. What can I do for you today?" I said. He just smirked at me and smiled.

"Well, for starters, GOOD MORNING, HONEY!" He replied. I frowned as I looked up at him.

Now, now Mr. Marduk, is that how you should really greet a lady?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Well…I don't really…KNOW how to be proper…I just came over to say that I like you and I wish you luck in the tournament."

I smiled and said, "Why thank you! How about a little good luck kiss?" I said.

"OHHHH yeah, that's what I'M talkin' about!" He replied to me. Bending down to my face, I put my finger on his lips and smiled.

"No, no, no Mr. Marduk. That is not the proper way to treat a lady. A gentleman should always receive a kiss on the CHEEK when he meets a lady." I said. He smiled and turned his face to the side.

"Oh how silly of me…wait one second!" I said as I rummaged through the pocket of my pants. Pulling out my favorite red lip-stick, I put it on.

"Now, I can properly kiss you." I said as I took hold of his head and planted a soft, yet firm kiss to his cheek. Pulling away, he smiled as he felt the scarlet kiss on his face. He turned a shade of red that practically matched the lipstick.

"You have a good day now!" I said as I walked away.

"B-Bye Miss Monteiro!" Marduk called to me. I turned around and winked, blowing a kiss in his direction saying, "Please. Call me Christie."

"Okay Christie!" he said as he watched me leave in the elevator. As the doors were closing, I posed for him, making him feel reassured. As soon as the doors closed, I sighed with relief.

'That was too scary!' I thought to myself as I made my way down to the first floor. First I had to eat something. I was really hungry.

Minutes later…

I walked away with my tray of food and looked for someone to sit with. I saw Xiaoyu and Miharu sitting in the corner again, trading jokes with one another. I smiled as I waved to them, coming their way. As soon as I sat down, I once again greeted the two and began to eat my whole wheat bagel. Xiaoyu joked around and after I finished eating, they put my hair up in pig tails.

I felt so childish wearing my hair that way, but it felt good to let my inner child loose. Suddenly, I looked to my right and saw a masked man sitting all alone in another corner. I immediately stopped laughing and turned to Xiaoyu and Miharu.

"Who's that man over there you guys?" I asked in genuine concern.

"Oh him? That's King. He's so nice, but he seems really sad this year. He won't really talk to me." Said Xiaoyu. I stood up and smiled, knowing what my next task would be. I turned to Xiaoyu and Miharu and waved goodbye as I went to throw out my trash.

After I did that, I came over to the man named King. Once I stood in front of him, he looked up at me and made eye contact. I was surprised because for once, I had met a man who wasn't interested in staring at my breasts.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked kindly. He looked down at the table slowly and just shrugged. Pulling up a chair, I sat down next to him. He looked at me and slowly forced back a smile.

'What's so funny?' I thought to myself. Just then I heard Xiaoyu and Miharu calling my name. I looked past King and saw the two of them motioning to their hair. Oh…no…I was still sporting the childish pigtails.

Quickly, I pulled the bands out of my hair and looked down, letting my hair fall past my shoulders. I blushed and looked back up at him, and it seemed that he knew what I was embarrassed about.

"Don't worry. You didn't look at that bad." King said. I laughed along with him as I saw Xiaoyu and Miharu give me a thumbs up. A few moments of silence passed between us before I decided to speak.

"So…my name's Christie. Christie Monteiro. What's yours?" I asked, even though I knew who he was.

Slowly, and as if he was unsure about it, he offered me his hand saying, "It's King." I took his hand and was surprised at his grip. I could tell right off the bat that he was strong both physically and mentally.

"What brings you to his tournament?" he asked. I put a finger on my lip as I leaned forward, beginning to get sad.

"I'm looking for a friend. His name is Eddy Gordo…have you seen him?" I must have sounded desperate. King looked away and shook his head. I looked down and collected my thoughts.

"So…why are you here?" I asked him. He looked up at the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head.

"It doesn't really matter." He said. I looked down and kept my mouth shut. Apparently, this was a man of privacy. That was probably due to bad experiences in his life.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I asked in a desperate attempt to lighten his mood. He just shook his head and looked away.

"There's nothing to talk about." He replied.

"Well…if you ever want to talk…I'll be here." I said with a smile on my face. I would have tried to flirt with him, but he didn't seem like the flirtatious type. He was a true gentleman.

Ah! A smile! I got him to smile at me and I began to feel proud of myself. Suddenly, the bulletin board lit up. Up came the fighters' names and who they would be fighting. I looked over to see that my first fight was against someone named Steve Fox. King's name appeared and he was going to fight against someone named Julia Chang.

"Huh…" I said to myself as I saw my name.

"Yeah I know." King replied. Suddenly, he rose to his feet and began to walk away, but not before putting a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?" I replied.

"You know…for reaching out to me." He said with a smile. I smiled back to him and waved goodbye as he walked away.

What a nice man. Well my fight is in two days. Guess I've got some training to do.


End file.
